harry potter et la trace du mal
by fanamania
Summary: premiere fic


**Harry Potter et la Trace du Mal**

**Chapitre Un : Surprise !**

**Harry était dans le département des Mystères. Il se battait contre des Mangemorts au côtés de l'ordre. Soudain, il vit Sirius et Bellatrix. Celle-ci lança un Stupéfix sur Sirius. Son visage se figea, Sirius tomba lentement et disparut derrière le voile.**

**-IL N'EST PAS MORT ! IL N'EST PAS MORT ! hurlait Harry**

**-Il est mort et tu ne peux rien y faire Harry, dit Lupin. Rien y faire, rien y faire.**

**Harry se réveilla en sursant. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait rêvé de la mort de son parrain, une fois de plus. Il se demandait pourquoi le destin s'acharnait comme ça sur lui...**

**Harry Potter n'était en effet pas un adolescent normal. Il était sorcier. Même chez les sorciers, il n'était pas normal. En effet, il était devenu célèbre pour avoir resisté à Lord Voldemort. Voldemort était le mage noir le plus puissant de l'époque. Voldemort avait attaqué les Potter. Il avait assassiné les parents de Harry et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec l'enfant. A l'âge de 1 an, Harry Potter avait fait rebondir le sortilège de Voldemort. Il s'en était tiré avec une mystérieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair tandis que Voldemort avait été réduit, à peu de choses près, à la mort. Il restait toutefois vivant. Et à la quatrième année de Harry à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, il avait resuscité. Il avait récupéré ses fidèles et tentait de trouver le moyen de détruire Harry. Voldemort n'avait en effet pas attaqué les Potter par hasard. Il avait pris connaissance de la moitié d'une prophétie. La prophétie était la suivante :**

_**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...**_

_**Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...**_

_**Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...**_

_**Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...**_

_**Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...**_

**Comme Voldemort ne conaissait que la moitié, il ne savait pas "qu'il marquerait Harry comme son égal". Il ne savait pas non plus que Harry "avait un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignorait". Il cherchait le moyen de détruire Harry. Une fois Harry mort, il aurait pu reigner jusqu'à sa mort naturelle. Il avait attiré Harry dans le département des mystères pour qu'il prenne la copie de la prophétie. Voldemort n'aurait eu qu'à la voler. Mais la copie s'était brisée pendant le combat et Voldemort n'avait pas pu la récupérer. Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, auquel celui-ci tenait beaucoup, était mort dans la bataille. Sirius Black était accusé de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il avait passé 10 ans à d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, avant de s'évader. Mais il était mort, au grand désespoir de Harry. Harry habitait maintenant chez les Dursley, qui l'aimaient autant qu'une colonie de termites. les Dursley étaient des Moldus, personnes n'ayant pas le moindre pouvoir magique.**

**Il était tard. Harry s'endormit de nouveau, dans un sommeil sans rêves. Le lendemain, il se réveilla assez tôt. Les Dursley étaient aussi réveillés, au grand désespoir de Harry !**

**-Viens manger, garnement ! Et presse-toi un peu ! cria l'oncle Vernon d'en bas à Harry.**

**Il prit ses lunettes et descendit. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, les Dursley l'ignorèrent totalement. Il s'était depuis longtemps habitué à cette attitude. En fait, cette année, il avait été plus facile à Harry de faire ses devoirs ; les autres années, les Dursley enfermaient à double tour les affaires de Harry. A la fin de sa cinquième année de poudlard, Harry s'attendait encore à un mauvais été. Mais les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix (Une organisation secrète dont le but était de combattre Voldemort, dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard et le seul sorcier que Voldemort eût jamais craint) avaient menacé l'oncle Vernon de représailles si Harry était maltraité. Les Dursley avaient donc dû laisser à contrecoeur Harry utiliser ses affaires.**

**Harry termina son porridge (que Dudley, l'énorme cousin de Harry soumis à un régime strict, avait observé avec interêt) et monta. Il sortit ses livres et continua à faire son devoir de potions pour le professeur Rogue. Harry et Rogue se haïssaient, car Rogue haïssait également le père de Harry.**

**Harry termina son devoir tard dans la soirée. Il regarda sa montre et se souvint que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Il fallait dire que les Dursley ne le fêtaient jamais. Ses amis lui envoyaient toutefois des lettres et des cadeaux d'anniversaire par hiboux (moyen d'envoyer des lettres et des paquets chez les sorciers). Il attendit patiemment son courrier.**

**Harry regarda sa montre. Il avait maintenant 16 ans. Tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit. Il regarda à sa fenêtre. 5 hiboux attendaient derrière la vitre. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et les hiboux s'engoufrèrent tous à l'intérieur. Il prit l'enveloppe de Poudlard en premier, transportée par un hibou moyen duc, et lut la première lettre.**

_**Cher Mr Potter,**_

**_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 3/4 à onze heures précises._**

_**En raison des évènements récents, vous recevrez un courrier du Ministère avec une autorisation spéciale.**_

_**Toujours en raison de ces évènements, de nouvelles options ont été ajoutées. Si vous voulez suivre une de ces options, achetez le livre correspondant.**_

_**Vous trouverez sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire.**_

_**Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,**_

_**Professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe**_

**Une autorisation pour faire QUOI ? s'interrogea Harry. Il lut la seconde lettre de Poudlard.**

_**Mr Potter,**_

_**Voici les résultats de vos BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) :**_

_**Les notes sont dans l'ordre suivant : Optimal, Effort Exceptionnel, Acceptable, Piètre et Désolant.**_

_**Potions : Optimal**_

_**Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel**_

_**Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal + (Le professeur Tofty a été impressionné par vos compétences)**_

_**Divination : Désolant**_

_**Histoire de la Magie : Acceptable**_

_**Astronomie : Acceptable**_

_**Soins des créatures magiques : Optimal**_

_**Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel**_

_**Enchantements : Optimal**_

_**Félicitations Mr Potter ! Vous avez 8 BUSE sur 9 (+3 options non prises)**_

_**Le professeur Rogue accepte de vous prendre dans ses cours de potions**_

_**Le professeur McGonagall accepte de vous prendre dans ses cours de métamorphose**_

**Harry était à la fois content et surpris. Il ne pensait pas avoir un Optimal en potions**

**-Je pourrai devenir Auror, songea-t-il**

**Il commença à lire la troisième lettre de Poudlard**

_**Les élèves de sixième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants :**_

_**Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 6), par Miranda Fauconnette.**_

_**Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des experts (Effort Exceptionnel requis), par Emeric G. Changé**_

_**Les Potions de moyen pouvoir (Optimal requis), par Baltus G. Tournémal**_

_**Les plus grands occlumens (optionel), par Jean C. Fermé**_

_**Les plus grands legillimens (optionel), par Jean C. Fermé**_

_**Les puissances extraordinaires (optionel), par Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore**_

_**Les options sont, dans l'ordre, les suivantes :**_

_**-Occlumancie**_

_**-Legillimencie**_

_**-Puissance naturelle**_

_**Les avantages de chacune des options :**_

_**Permet de fermer son esprit à la Legillimencie**_

_**Permet d'interpréter avec plus ou moins de succès les pensées d'autrui**_

_**Permet de s'améliorer à l'exercice de la magie sans baguette**_

**Harry décida rapidement de prendre toutes ces options : il en aurait besoin pour venger Sirius ! Il achèterait donc tous les nouveaux livres.**

**Le sorcier prit la seconde enveloppe, portée par un hibou grand duc, et lut la lettre :**

_**Mr Potter,**_

_**Suite aux évènements du mois de Juin et aux recommandations de Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore, je vous informe que vous bénéficiez d'une autorisation spéciale de se servir de la magie en dehors de l'école. Nous avons désactivé les charmes de surveillance pesant sur les sorciers non majeurs, pour vous et d'autres personnes choisies par Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore.**_

_**Nous vous adressons également nos excuses pour la condamnation hâtive de Sirius Black. Cet homme vous a choisi comme unique héritier de tous ses biens, dont vous êtes à présent le propriétaire.**_

_**Mes sincères condoléances,**_

_**Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie**_

**Ainsi, c'était ça l'autorisation ? Harry pensa que Dumbledore lui avait fait un beau cadeau ! Il n'avait en effet pas besoin de cette autorisation pour combattre Voldemort : la loi autorisait les sorciers à faire usage de magie en cas d'urgence. C'était toutefois très utile pour améliorer son existence chez les Dursley !**

**Il prit Errol, le vieux hibou des Weasley, qui semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Harry détacha le paquet de Errol, déposa le vieux hibou dans la cage d'Hedwige, sa propre chouette, et lut la lettre de Ron**

_**Salut Harry !**_

_**Joyeux anniversaire ! J'ai eu l'idée d'un cadeau très spécial ! Un miroir de communication ! En fait, c'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée ! Elle a trouvé dans "La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blacks" un livre intitulé "Les Communications Magiques". Elle s'est jetée dessus sans te demander ton avis tellement le livre lui semblait passionnant (un avis non partagé...) ! Elle a trouvé comment fabriquer trois miroirs de ce genre et les a effectivement fabriqués ! Elle m'en a ensuite offert deux en me disant de t'en donner un. Pour t'en servir, tient le miroir devant toi et prononce le nom de l'un d'entre nous deux. Mon visage, ou celui d'Hermione apparaîtra alors sur ton miroir et tu pourras communiquer avec l'un de nous deux !**_

_**Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait également te demander quelque chose : voudrais-tu mettre à sa disposition ta nouvelle maison (j'ai su que tu en avais hérité par mon père), pour les besoins de l'Ordre ? Renvoie-lui la réponse par hibou !**_

_**Mon père m'a dit autre chose : on peut utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard. Fred et Georges, qui venaient nous rendre visite, ont déclaré que tu n'aurais plus besoin d'eux pour t'amuser avec ton cousin Dudley !**_

_**J'espère que tu vas bien,**_

_**Ron.**_

**Intrigué, Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un petit miroir semblable à celui de sirius. Il se rappella alors qu'il avait l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard. Harry sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le miroir cassé et dit**

**-Reparo**

**Le miroir se répara instantanément. Harry voulait le garder en souvenir de Sirius.**

**Il se souvint alors qu'il lui restait à lire la lettre d'Hermione. Il prit le paquet d'Hermione et lut la lettre.**

_**Bon anniversaire Harry !**_

_**J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as déjà reçu le cadeau de Ron ! Je t'offre également un cadeau que j'ai trouvé dans ta nouvelle maison et qui te plaira sûrement ! Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs avaient préparé ça au cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait eu des enfants. C'est ce qui s'est passé ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Hermione**_

**Encore plus intrigué, si c'est possible, il ouvrit le paquet d'Hermione. il contenait un livre. "Les Maraudeurs, écrire un livre ?" se demanda Harry. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le titre :**

_**Comment devenir un parfait animagi non déclaré**_

**Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le livre : il contenait des instructions pour devenir Animagus ! Il se dit qu'il le lirait toutefois plus tard. Harry prit le petit paquet et lut la lettre.**

**Cette lettre était de Dumbledore !**

_**Boujour Harry, et bon anniversaire !**_

_**J'ai convaincu Fudge de vous donner cette autorisation, à toi et à ton entourage ! Mais je pense que ce n'est pas suffisant comme cadeau, pour me faire pardonner de mes erreurs. Je veux que tu deviennes plus puissant, assez puissant pour en finir avec Voldemort et mener une existence paisible. C'est pourquoi je t'ai envoyé ce cadeau. Les instructions figurent avec le paquet.**_

_**P.S. : Nous adopterons une méthode spéciale pour t'amener au quai 9 3/4 : j'enchanterai une boule de cristal pour la transformer en Portoloin vers King's Cross. Je transformerai également le socle en Portoloin vers Privet Drive. Je poserai la boule sur le socle et tu recevras ton Portoloin par...Portoloin ! Préviens ton oncle et ta tante qu'une boule de cristal va atterrir dans leur cuisine à 9H. Tu prendras ensuite la boule et la toucheras à 10H, en tenant aussi tes affaires.**_

**Il allait donc aller en Portoloin ? Harry eut un sourire en pensant qu'il ne préviendrait pas sa famille.**

**Harry ouvrit ensuite le minuscule paquet. A l'interieur se trouvait une lettre et...une gélule, que prennent les Moldus quand ils sont malades. Harry se dit qu'il ne fallait cependant pas se fier aux apparences. La lettre lui prouva qu'il avait raison :**

_**Harry,**_

_**Voici un Révélateur de pouvoirs. Le Révélateur en lui-même est un élixir, que j'ai mis dans cette gélule moldue. Ce Révélateur est extrêmement rare et cher pour la raison suivante : il permet de découvrir ses pouvoirs cachés et des sortes...d'instructions (je devrais plutôt dire illuminations) pour s'en servir. Ce n'est pas un liquide anodin ! Une fois que tu l'auras absorbé, tu tomberas dans une transe au cours de laquelle tu verras tes pouvoirs et tu sauras instinctivement t'en servir. Vu l'étendue de ton potentiel, il te faudra sûrement t'entraîner pour les utiliser. Quand tu sortiras de ta transe, tu te rappelleras ce que tu auras vu. Le Révélateur aura cependant encore effet. Si tu parviens à maîtriser tes pouvoirs cachés, tu recevras d'autres "instructions" plus précises. J'ai ensorcelé la gélule pour la rendre indestructible. Seules des dents humaines peuvent la briser !**_

_**Ne prends pas la gélule maintenant car la transe dure deux jours ! Nous nous arrangerons à Poudlard, pendant un week-end.**_

_**Ce cadeau suffira-t-il à réparer mes erreurs ?**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

**Harry comprit ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par là : il voulait renforcer les pouvoirs de Harry pour venger Sirius ! Harry prit alors du parchemin vierge et commença à écrire.**

_**Professeur Dumbledore,**_

_**Merci pour votre cadeau. Vous pouvez évidemment continuer à utiliser ma maison pour les activités de l'Ordre. Quant à votre question, la réponse est Oui.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

**Harry roula la lettre et la donna à Hedwige, qui tendait la patte.**

**-C'est pour Dumbledore. Bon courage Hedwige !**

**Hedwige hulula et prit son envol. Harry décida alors de se coucher. Il s'endormit rapidement.**


End file.
